Mi Navidad
by BandB4ever
Summary: LA primer Navidad de Brennan en Familia, que siente?


**Mi navidad**

La vida no siempre ha sido justa ni tampoco me ha ofrecido lo que creí merecer, ni se me ha recompensado por portarme bien. A lo largo de los años he llegado a comprender que he sido egoísta, malcriado, imprudente y quizá, en ocasiones, hasta cruel… pero nunca olvide que cuando hay perdón, cuando las cosas se comparten, cuando se da otra oportunidad y amor sin límite, el Ángel de la Navidad siempre está presente y siempre es Navidad.

-Te gusto?- pregunte aun sabiendo que no podía hablar, en su lugar me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me desarmaba.

Era la segunda vez que le leía este cuanto a mi hija, y pese a lo que yo sabía del desarrollo humano, parecía que ella comprendía mis palabras. Era una niña excepcional, realmente hermosa, y no lo decía de manera subjetiva, sino porque su rostro al igual que el de Booth era realmente simétrico, poseía un equilibrio maravilloso, y había sacado lo mejor de los dos. Sin lugar dudas, con lo hermosa que era, y la capacidad de entablar relaciones sociales, que desarrollaría, seria perseguida por todos los chicos, no sé si Booth lo podrá aguantar.

Esta era una Navidad perfecta, todos sus amigos estarían aquí, su padre, nuevamente su prima, Booth y Christine. Desde que perdió sus padres, nunca imagino volver a tener una Navidad feliz… si hace algunos años le hubieran dicho que tendría una hija con su compañero y amigo Booth, se hubiera mofado de él y lo hubiera tachado de loco.

-En que piensas?- Me saco de mis pensamientos Booth, dándome un abrazo

- En lo perfecta que es nuestra familia, en lo maravillosa que es mi vida y en la gran suerte que tuve al conocerte- rápidamente vi como sus ojos se iluminaban

- Realmente lo crees?- solo asentí para confirmarle mis sentimientos- Yo también me siento muy feliz, creí que nunca lo lograríamos… pero no te he dicho lo mejor

- Sorpresas?... sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, y definitivamente no en estas fechas- dije un poco contrariada mientras lo agarraba fuertemente

- Es una buena sorpresa… espero que lo sea… Parker viene directamente- al no ver ninguna emoción en mi, añadió- Espero que no te importe… es realmente importante para mí- solté una risa al ver como su cara rápidamente se transformaba de la tristeza a la confusión

- Me he vuelto muy buena en asustarte, cierto? Estoy muy feliz de que Parker venga a convivir con nosotros, sobre todo con Christine, para que desarrollen sus lazos afectivos- el únicamente me dedico una sonrisa, esa que había heredado nuestra hija.

Nuestra hija, al notar que la atención no era totalmente para ella, empezó a llorar. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, era como si quisiera advertirnos que ella no podía pasar desapercibida. Aprovechando su humor se la di a su padre, mientras yo continuaba con la cena.

-Ángela traerá al pequeño Michael… es un bebe inteligente… no tanto como Christine como es lógico, pero es bastante más inteligente que Hodgins y Ángela… con una buena educación podrá desarrollarse mejor- dije con cariño, espero que así se oyera

-Sí, es un bebe bonito- dijo comprendiendo mis palabras- mientras no se acerque a Christine, porque si se acerca tendré que amenazar algunas de sus partes-ahí estaba el papá celoso

- No me gustan las amenazas Booth, no al bebe de mi amiga- lo vi fijamente- además es solo un bebe! Que puede hacer? Ofrecerle a nuestra bebe ir a por un biberón?... eres tan… no encuentro las palabras para describir lo que pienso de ti- dije un poco molesta, como era posible que pensara algo así? Apenas eran unos niños

-Está bien, es que no quiero que nadie se lleve a nuestra hija de nuestro lado- se acerco a mi y me dio un beso- solo es eso

- Se que quieres mucho a Christine, pero ahora realmente se que quiero algún día tener nietos, por lo que creo que debe relacionarse con hombres algún di- y viendo su cara de enojo añadí- a menos que consideres que nuestra hija puede recurrir a pedir prestado los peces de alguien para luego inseminarse- su cara era un poema

- Porque hablamos de esto? Aun es muy pequeña- y entre refunfuños se fue al despacho a revisar algunos documentos.

Esta era mi vida ahora, molestando a Booth, disfrutando de él y de mi hija, siendo feliz… siendo la persona que nunca imagine poder ser. Pensando en que los años venideros podrán ser aun mejores. La vida como dice el libro, no siempre es justa, pero en algún momento te sorprende y te recompensa, no por tus buenas acciones, sino por seguir luchando, por trabajar día a día en ser una mejor persona. Solo me queda esperar que el año que viene, la Navidad sea aun mejor.

Sé que este fic es corto, pero es un regalo para todos ustedes, para desearles una hermosa Navidad y un feliz Año Nuevo! Le dedico esta historia a algunas amigas que logre conocer gracias a este sitio, que nos permite compartir lo que nuestra loca imaginación crea.

**Raquelita y Lupita**, les quiero aunque no las conozca, el espacio separa nuestros cuerpos, pero no nuestros sentimientos. Sé que esta Navidad es especialmente dura, para una de ustedes, pero quiero que sepas que siempre habrá un Ángel que te cuide desde el cielo, un Ángel muy orgulloso de ti, por ser una bella persona.


End file.
